


did you like it?

by xofrnakxo



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Fantasy, Feminisation, I Want That Twink Obliterated, Knife Play, M/M, Rimming, Top Richie Tozier, anal without lube, consensual non consent, richie tozier's mouth - Freeform, scene play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xofrnakxo/pseuds/xofrnakxo
Summary: When he had fallen asleep, his curtains had been blowing in a gentle rhythm to the nearly non-existent breeze from outside, soft sunlight still peaking through the fabric from the last of the long summer day. When Eddie woke up, the curtain had been pulled back and it was pitch black in the room, the only light illuminating the room the street lamps from outside.“Wha..” he started blearily as he furrowed his brow sleepily at the pulled back curtains, only to let out a muffled scream as a large hand wrapped around his mouth.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135





	did you like it?

**Author's Note:**

> before you read any further please read the tags thoroughly and make sure you want to read further!
> 
> the alternate title to this fic is "bare ass" and my friend cass has written a very meaningful poem for you to read to give you some mind food before you continue on. *ahem* ,
> 
> dear god,
> 
> omfg that's a brilliant idea,  
> I choose bare.  
> Or for Cass,  
> to write a poem.  
> Ass.  
> Bare ass.  
> That's what we have so far.
> 
> Amen
> 
> stew on that while u read this flaming hot sexy trainwreck xx

Eddie always left his window open, especially now that summer in Derry had hit. The weather had gotten to that which was typical of the Maine summer seasons; a little humid to the point that even in his breezy slightly oversized shirts and his athletic shorts ( _ “They’re not  _ booty shorts  _ Richie, they are  _ athleisure _ ,” _ ) Eddie could get overheated quite quickly. There were many a day where he’d lay out in the hammock, not even the shade from the clubhouse stopping the steamy hot summer air from causing him to sweat. He hated it. It meant two showers a day; one in the morning, when he got up, and one at night so that he could wash off the mud and the sweat from the day after trawling through the overgrow of the Barrens with his best friends, getting far too dirty for eighteen year olds.

Eddie hated the way the sun made his shirts sticky; Richie Tozier apparently did not. The boy would show up dressed in his god awful sloganed T-shirts and jeans on a day where highest temperatures would reach upwards of ninety degrees, throwing himself all over Eddie like he didn’t reek of B.O. and letting his ice cream melt until it was dripping down his fingers and he had to lick it up, wickedly staring at Eddie through the lenses of his bottle glasses. Eddie would scoff and push him away and shout,  _ “You’re so gross!” _ each time, but they both knew the truth. Eddie wasn’t repulsed by Richie’s disgusting habits; he was enthralled by them. A few shirts that still smelled of the other boy lay around his room, discarded after late night rendezvous in Eddie’s bedroom. 

But Eddie didn’t particularly like the scent of his own sweat, so he’d formed the habit of leaving his window open, especially on warm nights like this. He’d locked his bedroom door, the only thing that let him feel comfortable enough to sleep naked in his own room as the fear of Sonia bursting in through the door and seeing her  _ Eddie bear  _ splayed out with nothing on alleviated. When he had fallen asleep, his curtains had been blowing in a gentle rhythm to the nearly non-existent breeze from outside, soft sunlight still peaking through the fabric from the last of the long summer day. When Eddie woke up, the curtain had been pulled back and it was pitch black in the room, the only light illuminating the room the street lamps from outside. 

“Wha..” he started blearily as he furrowed his brow sleepily at the pulled back curtains, only to let out a muffled scream as a large hand wrapped around his mouth. Eddie’s narrowed eyes widened comically as he began to squirm, but whoever had covered his mouth had decided that now he was going to straddle Eddie’s back, holding his squirming figure down with a much higher body mass as he pressed his palm harder into Eddie’s mouth to muffle his screams. 

“Hey hey hey, shush, it's alright,” the voice soothed in his ear, petting down Eddie’s side like the boy was a startled animal that he’d caught in the wild. Eddie just screamed louder, scared for his life. There was a man in his room who he didn’t know, climbing all over him,  _ touching all over him _ . He didn’t know what to do, hands flailing against the bed trying to get some leverage so he could kick the creepy stranger off of his body. The man did not like this apparently, moving his hand that was stroking at his side to the back of his head and firmly pressing it into the bed, using the hand that had been muffling his screams to grab at Eddie’s wrists and stopping their movements. “I said,” this time the voice was hissing directly in Eddie’s ear, “stop fucking screaming.”

Eddie went still, his final screams melting into whimpers as he finally realised he wasn’t going to be able to escape the stranger’s hold. The man above him cooed softly when he realised that Eddie had backed down and that noise- like Eddie’s a fucking kitten that he was teasing with a ball of wool- sent tears shooting into the boy’s eyes because thats when he realised it. He was trapped, with nowhere to go, stuck lying beneath this weirdo while he started spewing cruel shit in his ear. 

“There we go, that wasn’t so hard was it baby?” the man began, his voice a low register, almost near whispering. It was loud enough for Eddie to hear though and it sent shakes throughout his entire body. “Wouldn’t want mommy to hear now would we?” A moment of regret shone through Eddie as he remembered he had locked the door from the inside to protect his decency which was being so wildly defiled by this man he didn’t even know. Even so the reminder that he wasn’t alone, that his mom was on the other side of that door and she could do  _ something  _ to help him spurred Eddie into another fit of panicked screams.

This time, it wasn’t just the hand that was back over his mouth. The man’s finger nails dug so sharply into the skin of his cheek that Eddie was sure that he’d be left with imprints, maybe even bloody marks on his skin. At least if this guy murdered him and threw him in the river they might be able to identify him as the murderer from Eddie’s skin being under his nails. That thought made him sob even harder, and without even thinking Eddie’s teeth gnashed out, biting at the man’s palm. “You little fuckin’ bitch,” Eddie heard, along with the  _ swish  _ sound of a knife, which was promptly pressed against the side of his neck. Eddie swallowed hard. The man just laughed. 

“Yeah, that shut you up, didn’t it you little fucking whore?” the man above him asked as he trailed the cool tip of the metal against Eddie’s skin. The boy was violently shaking now, eyes shut tight as if this was a bad dream. A terrible nightmare where he’d just wake up and shake the dream off, barely able to remember it, as he slides out of bed and goes to spend another day down in the Barrens with his best friends. It maybe helped for all but two minutes before the tip of the knife dug harder into his skin and Eddie was brought back to the sick twisted reality of the strange man sitting on top of him. “What, why so quiet? You’re not so fucking mouthy now, are you?” Eddie didn’t respond. “Huh, guess you already know that you’re a total fucking whore and don’t wanna fight me on it?” Eddie let out a pitiful whine at that, because it wasn’t true. Eddie wasn’t a whore. He’s not. Stranger doesn’t seem to think so. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, did I hear that correctly? You don’t think you’re a whore?” Eddie shook his head, repeating the mantra over and over in his head;  _ I’m not a whore I’m not a whore I’m not a whore _ . “Sorry, pardon my mistake. You’re a slut.” Eddie let out another whine and the stranger just laughed at the sad sound. “C’mon, baby, don’t lie to me.” His knife was trailing down Eddie’s neck now, over his shoulder blades and down to his side where Eddie felt it digging in, nipping at the delicate skin. “Been watching you for a while now, you know?” That thought made Eddie feel violently sick and another wave of tears washed over him. “Oh baby, don’t cry so. Anyone would think you liked being watched by the way you fuckin’ dress. Your little shorts and your kneehigh socks. Like a twink from a fuckin’ porno. You’re asking for it baby.” Eddie shook his head as best as he can, even as it was being held down roughly into the pillow. “No? You’re not asking for every guy in the area to rip them off you and take you right there and then? Could’ve fooled me.”

As if on cue, the knife slid down smoothly to Eddie’s thigh, the movement making a scratching noise against his skin that made the boy cry out in fear. The palm against his mouth pressed in harder, nails dug in deeper. The man let out a cruel laugh as the tip of his knife dug hard into the side of his leg, so hard Eddie was afraid that it might break the skin. He couldn’t stop sobbing and the man cooing in his ear, as though it was supposed to sooth him, was just making everything ten times worse. “Oh no baby, you  _ know  _ you’re a slut, don’t you? That’s why you’re crying so hard, isn’t it.” Eddie wasn’t able to reply, and even if there wasn’t a hand over his mouth restricting him from speaking, he didn’t think he would reply anyway, too choked up from fear. He simply shook his head pitifully and the knife digging into the soft flesh off his thigh dug in deeper. “Ah ah ah, don’t fucking lie to me baby. You know how I know that you know you’re a fucking whore? Because only little whores sleep naked while leaving their windows open for any fucking stranger to climb in and take, don’t they?” 

Eddie shook his head again; that’s not it at all. It’s  _ hot  _ outside, it's  _ warm _ . Eddie hadn’t thought when he was getting into his bed that night, skin soft and smelling of lavender from his shower, that this would ever happen. And yet, here he was, covered by a stranger’s body who was asking so many cruel questions that Eddie wasn’t allowed to answer. “Oh, so lie to me and tell me that you weren’t being a coy little bitch, lying in plain view of the fucking street where anyone can walk past and look in your window and see you lying there on your stomach, this perfect little ass waiting to be taken.” The man’s hand pulled away from his face and drifted down over the trembling skin of Eddie’s back to the curve of his ass, squeezing the plump skin. Eddie didn’t get a chance to breathe however, the knife coming straight back up to his throat, pressing against it threateningly. “Go on, go on and tell me.”

Eddie had no choice. If he didn’t tell the man what he wanted to hear, he was dead. He swallowed, feeling the cool sharp edge of the knife brush against his skin and he found himself giving into the man’s wishes, if only to save his own life. “I-I’m being a coy l-little bitch,” he stuttered between sobs, like his friend Bill. If only Bill were here right then; he’s strong, he could fight the attacker off. But he wasn’t right now; Eddie was alone, in his room, trembling from fear because a stranger was surely about to either kill him or… Or  _ worse _ . Said stranger hummed contentedly, but still kept the knife pressed directly against Eddie’s throat. He wasn’t off the hook yet.

“Yeah, I knew it. You knew exactly what you were doing when you got into bed tonight..” His hand continued to grope at Eddie’s ass cheek, letting out soft hums that made the smaller boy feel sick. He didn’t want this stranger to be admiring him like that, didn’t want  _ anyone  _ to admire him like that. He wanted to wake up from this bad dream and pretend like this never happened. The phrase _ pinch me, I think I’m dreaming  _ was seemingly a hoax, however, because the man pinched at the skin of his ass before slapping it roughly and Eddie didn’t think he’d ever felt more awake in his life. “Fuckin’ look at you..” the man murmured, almost to himself, spanking Eddie once again, the sound resounding around the room. “Fuckin’ perfect, shit.” 

His fingers dipped down into the crease of Eddie’s ass, rubbing against the tight pucker of his hole. Eddie found himself trying to scramble away, letting out another noise of upset without thinking. He should’ve remembered but he wasn’t thinking straight. The man pulled him back easily with a hand against his hip and dug the knife hard into his throat. Once again, he was leaning over Eddie’s back and whispering into his ear, and he did  _ not  _ sound happy. “If you try and run away from me one more time baby, I’m going to kill you and throw your body so far out into the barrens you’ll be three months decomposed before the cops even find a trace of your body, do you understand me because I’m not going to tell you a second time.” Eddie’s body tightened up all over, freezing, before he went pliant. He really, really did not want to die today. “Good. Maybe you do have a brain up there and it's not just filled with nothing. Now I’m gonna take the knife away from your throat, but I swear to god if you even think about screaming or running…” The man didn’t need to repeat his threat. 

The knife was pulled away from Eddie’s skin and he could breathe out for just a moment. He thought he heard it land on the bed a little away from them because a few moments later, he felt two hands against his ass, groping at the flesh roughly. Eddie was sure he was going to be left with bruises from the experience, purple fingertips reminding him every time he looked in the mirror of what happened. The thought made him sob softly. “Fuck, you sound so pretty baby,” the man said, coaxing out another sob from Eddie’s throat. “Wish I could fuck that pretty mouth…” He paused as if he was considering it before making a non-committal noise. “But then you’ll see my face and I’m not trying to go to jail. Maybe next time, hm baby..?” He chuckled cruelly at the cry ripped from Eddie’s throat at the thought that this humiliation might happen to him again, and went back to grabbing the swell of the boy’s ass. “This will have to do for now..”

Eddie felt his hips being grabbed, pulling him up until they were up in the air, ass presented to the man. His skin began to heat up, embarrassment setting in. The man let out a moan at the sight of it, apparently turned on like a fucking sicko. Eddie got the urge to scream again, but the man’s knife was pressing against his skin, a  _ lot  _ harder this time.  _ Oh God,  _ Eddie thought, frantic,  _ he’s actually going to cut me this time, holy shit _ . “Such a pretty ass baby,” the stranger murmured, dragging the tip of his knife against goose-bumped skin. “Gonna carve my initials in so everyone knows who the fuck this ass belongs too, huh?” Eddie shook his head frantically, crying out for real now, but it was too late. The man’s strong hand was wrapped around his hip, holding him still, whilst the other was digging the knife into the plush skin of Eddie’s ass. 

The first thing Eddie could feel was the sharp sting of the metal slicing his skin. It was almost a burning sensation. The knife had obviously been recently sharpened, because it was slicing through his skin like butter. He was trying to feel out the pattern of the stranger’s cuts, see if he could figure out who exactly initials were being carved into his ass, but all he could make out were six swift strong movements of the knife. The second thing Eddie could feel was the dripping of his own blood, already starting to dribble all the way down his thigh. The hurt was now a dull throbbing sensation, no longer that sharp torment but rather an ache that Eddie wasn’t sure would ever go away. Eddie was broken out of his pain-induced trance by the sound of the man moaning. Eddie wasn’t sure what was going on until he said, “Your blood tastes so good baby,” and his heart sunk.

The man was licking Eddie’s blood right off of his knife and enjoying it. Eddie couldn’t believe it. It was possibly the most disgusting thing that anybody has ever done in front of Eddie in his life.  _ Blood is dirty!  _ his mother’s voice warbled in the back of his mind. He felt like he was about to puke or pass out or both. Though that might just be from blood loss, when he came to think about it. The feeling got worse as the stranger leant in and muttered, “Bet it tastes better from the source, though..” and laved his tongue over Eddie’s thigh, licking up the blood that had trickled down the back of his leg, and then the cuts themselves, soothing them sorely with the wet muscle. Eddie let out a weak sob of pain, too tired to fight back, and the man chuckled softly against his skin, giving the wound another lick. “Such a beautiful boy, even your blood is pretty..” He was trailing wet kisses from the still weeping wounds over to the crease of Eddie’s ass, digging his fingers back into the flesh and pulling them apart again. “Wonder if you taste as good here as you do everywhere else..” 

Eddie didn’t have time to protest before he felt the man’s tongue lick over his hole, leaving a wet strip from his perineum all the way to the dimple at the small of his back. He was probably spreading blood all over his skin, making it red and dirty and now more tears were falling from Eddie’s eyes. Eddie’s cries, however, seemingly just egged the man on and he couldn’t stop himself from letting out a startled moan as the man’s tongue made its way back to his puckered entrance and began sensually licking there, fucking Eddie open. The boy quickly clasped a hand over his mouth, humiliated that he had been turned on by this man abusing him that way, but the stranger just chuckled and grabbed the knife again, this time digging it into the inside of Eddie’s thigh where Eddie knows there was an important artery that could very much leave him dead.

“Take your hand away from your mouth, I want to hear the pretty little noises you make while I open you up on my tongue.” Another sharp jab of the knife had Eddie doing as he was told. “Good boy..” the man murmured, before dropping the knife once again and digging his fingers painfully into the cut skin. It's silent for a moment or two where Eddie is sure the man was just  _ staring  _ at him before he leant in and pressed his tongue to Eddie’s hole, properly this time. He lapped his tongue over the puckered skin and after only a few moments Eddie was sloppy with it, saliva dripping down towards his balls as the stranger sucked wetly at his hole. Eddie was desperately trying not to let out any noise, but as the man’s thumb pressed in just slightly, he couldn't hold back, letting out a whiney moan. The man chuckled again. 

“Fuckin’ cute,” he murmured and Eddie wondered if he was just staring again before he heard the man spit and felt saliva land against where his thumb is pressing into the muscle. “Such a pretty pussy, taste so sweet..” Eddie whined as he feels the man’s thumb tug slightly where its pressed into his hole, opening him up just enough so his tongue could slip inside and fuck him deeper, easier. Despite his moans, Eddie was still crying, tears dripping down his cheeks. He’d never been more ashamed in his life; he shouldn’t be enjoying this, shouldn’t be enjoying the feeling of a complete stranger eating him out. It shouldn’t feel good. So why was his cock dripping against the sheets like it was the best thing he’s ever felt in his life?

It was almost as though this man could read Eddie’s mind, the boy thought, because he was pulling back and spitting on his hole once again, getting it sloppy with it, before removing his thumb and pressing a thick finger inside instead, starting to fuck it in and out. This just caused Eddie to moan  _ again  _ despite himself, and he could hear the man chuckle at him, degrading and horrible. “Baby you can’t keep crying like you hate it but moaning like you love it. You look like a stupid fuckin’ bitch..” The words were punctuated with the addition of another finger pressing inside of Eddie, too much too quick, and it made the boy let out another moan, one that he tried to convince himself is from pain and not pleasure. He wasn’t able to convince the stranger though. “Look at you, you fuckin’ love it. Why are you lying to yourself, princess? Just admit it, you like this, don’t you?” Cruelly, he crooked his fingers, finding Eddie’s prostate and rubbing against the soft bundle of nerves, causing Eddie’s cock to let out another stream of precome, leaking onto his bedsheets. “Look at you, you’re wet like a girl… Tell me how much you’re enjoying this baby. Don’t lie to me anymore, you know what’ll happen if you lie…” Another finger pressed in, stretching and scissoring and lubed only by spit and Eddie felt on fire in a way he had never felt before.

“I love it, I love it,  _ please _ ,” he begged, unable to hold back anymore. Shame rushed over him in a thick wave, leaving his head feeling fuzzy and sore, but the man was thrusting his fingers harshly now and Eddie didn’t think he could think any further than the pleasure that he was receiving from being fingered until it was being ripped away cruelly. He whined pathetically as the fingers were pulled from his hole and he could hear the sound of a belt being undone, the clinking of the chain as it's thrown on the bed and the zipper of pants being pulled down. He gasped as he was tugged backwards roughly again and he felt the slap of a thick cock against his hole, teasing the skin with the wet head. 

“Need to fuck you,” the man murmured as he ran the slick tip over Eddie’s entrance, leaving a trail of precome over the skin. “Hope you liked getting eaten out ‘cause thats the only fucking lube you’re getting.” Eddie guessed that that was his warning, because within moments he felt the thick head pressing into him, slowly but surely sinking in, inch by inch. And holy  _ shit _ , whoever this was they were big. Eddie felt as though he was about to be split apart, his hole stretching to accommodate the size with hardly any lubricant. His heart felt as though it was about to jump out of his throat by the time he felt the man push in all the way. After a couple of moments of breathing heavily, getting used to the feeling, Eddie’s lips parted and he let out a soft whiney moan. The man hummed, spanking Eddie hard and pulling out until he’s almost not inside Eddie anymore before pressing in again. The spank and the smack of his hips again Eddie’s new branding stung and the boy let out another moan. The man didn’t seem to like this, grabbing the back of his head and pressing it back down into the bedsheets.

“You better shut the fuck up right now,” he warned as he picked up a punishing speed straight from the beginning. Eddie had to bite down hard on the pillow his face was shoved into to stop himself from crying out at the harsh pace, trying to stay quiet. He was scared of the consequences that might arise if he didn’t. “Actually fucking listening to me for once? Didn’t realise you needed a cock in you to make you behave, would’ve fucked you without waking you up first.” Eddie somehow managed to let out a garbled noise, the moan distorted by the pillow between his lips and lost himself to the pleasure of being fucked.

Each thrust was setting sparks off in the pit of Eddie’s stomach, despite the man not even brushing over his prostate. It was as though he was drunk on the man’s cock, unable to focus on anything except the feeling of his thick length pushing in and out of his tight heat. The man grabbed at the flesh of his hips, digging in harshly and tugging Eddie back forcefully with every thrust. He was moaning softly into the pillow when the man stopped altogether and Eddie found himself thrusting his hips back, fucking himself up and down on the man’s cock. He could vaguely hear the man’s laughter and teasing, but it didn’t register, the boy lost in the pleasure. 

“You know, for such a prissy little bitch, you turn into a right whore when your pussy is played with. That's all sluts like you are good for isn’t it baby?” the man asked. Eddie didn’t answer, too enraptured in his movements. He whined as he was stopped, the man’s hand digging into his hair and pulling at it harshly to drag Eddie’s body up against his chest, holding his hand tight against his throat in a choke hold. The change of position caused the strangers cock to press even deeper inside of Eddie, to the point where Eddie was sure he could feel it in his throat. “I asked you a fucking question.”

“I-I didn’t hear you, I’m so sorry, I promise I didn’t hear,” Eddie pleaded, fear encompassing him again. He’d fucked up, he’d gotten too into it and forgotten and he was going to die. The man hummed in his ear as if he was considering, nosing against the tanned freckled skin of Eddie’s neck as he breathed heavy, shaky breaths, trembling as he waited for an answer.

“Hm, I’m feeling nice so I’ll repeat myself just once baby,” the man said, right into Eddie’s ear. “It’s lucky your cunt feels so fucking good around my cock, isn’t it?” Eddie nodded shakily. “I asked you, that’s all sluts like you are good for isn’t it? Taking cock and come like a little fucking whore..” Eddie gasped out as his ear lobe was tugged between teeth that felt like razor blades, his neglected cock twitching.

“Yes..” he whispered into the cool air of the room, though it sounded more like a prayer. A plea. A call for someone to help before he was fully lost to the pleasure and unable to come back from the fact that he was enjoying this treatment. 

He shouldn’t have bothered.

“Good boy,” the stranger said, before grabbing his hair and shoving his face back into the mattress again, picking up a harsh pace once again. All that could be heard was the debauched  _ slap slap slap  _ of skin, Eddie’s soft pleading moans muffled by the fabric of his bedsheets and the occasional grunt from the stranger. After a few minutes, the stranger changed angles, thrusting up against Eddie’s sweet spot and the boy, unable to handle the sudden immense pleasure, felt his thighs begin to shake as they desperately tried to hold himself up. “Oh, did I hit your sweet spot baby?” the man cooed, continuing his animalistic thrusting. Eddie whimpered softly, nodding his head and he felt the man’s hand dip down underneath his body. Even while his face was pressed down into the pillows, the cry he let out as the man gripped at his cock and began stroking him off roughly at the same pace as his thrusts was loud and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold off any longer.

“Fuck, that’s it baby, c’mon,” the stranger coaxed, his thrusts getting a little uncoordinated as he was reaching the edge. “Wanna feel you come around my cock while I bury my come inside of you.” That was all it took; some dirty talk from a stranger and Eddie was falling apart, coming into the man’s fist harder than he thought he’d ever had before in his life. His orgasm had him clenching around the man’s cock and with only a couple more thrusts the stranger was burying himself inside of him and filling Eddie with his come. It was a weird sensation, hot and wet, and Eddie found himself squirming as the man finished.

Both of them were panting roughly, Eddie slumping down into the bed sheets as the high from his orgasm wore off. He could feel the man pull out, come dripping out of his hole and down his perineum as he did, and then he heard the snap of a camera lens. He made a soft noise after there was a gentle slap on his ass, his hips collapsing into the bed sheets as he let out a gentle sigh of, “Richie..”

“Right here baby,” the other boy murmured, rolling them both onto their sides and wrapping his arms around Eddie from behind. The fantasy of the scene disappeared and Eddie was relaxed, feeling his boyfriend’s gentle hands running up and down his sides. “You did so good, baby… Was that as good for you as it was for me..?” Eddie hummed affirmatively, too tired to speak words at that point and Richie cooed, understanding. “Stay here, baby, I gotta go get some stuff to clean you up..” Eddie could feel the bed lift behind him as Richie got up, wondering out of the room. There were sounds of rustling, the clinking of glasses and the running of water as Richie worked downstairs. Then the sound of footsteps and Richie climbing back on the bed.

“Here, let me..” he murmured, reaching a damp towel between Eddie’s legs and wiping at his hole, cleaning up the mess there. “This might sting..” he murmured and it did, the antiseptic wipe Richie had gotten to wipe over the wound stinging it as it was cleaned. Eddie let out a soft whine. “Sorry, babe, but you’d kill me if I left it… Look, I even got you a Hello Kitty band aid..” Eddie let out a moan of protest, reaching back to slap at Richie. “No bandaid? Damn Kaspbrak, but what about staph infections!”

“Shut the fuck up and cuddle me..” Eddie told him and not minutes later he was being cuddled into Richie’s strong arms, pulled against his chest.

“Got you some water baby, you gonna drink it for me..?” Richie asked, holding the glass up to Eddie’s lips. He hummed softly, taking a few sips of the water, before pulling away and letting Richie finish it. “You were so good… Was it what you wanted?”

“Yeah..”

“Fuckin’ love you, letting me do that shit to you… You’re so fuckin’ sexy..” Eddie made a soft noise, turning his head to press a kiss to Richie’s lips just to shut him up. He wasn’t in any mood to get turned on again. “Letting me carve my initials into your skin. RT is gonna be on that ass forever.” He grinned as he reached down, slapping at the flesh and grabbing it, kissing Eddie again as he let out a soft moan. “Everyone’s gonna know you’re mine.. It’s a good thing your mom isn’t here or she’d call the police. Or maybe she’d join in, you know how-“

“Shut up,” Eddie told him again, biting at his lower lip. There was only so much of the trashmouth he could talk before he was going to get turned on again. 

“Sorry, sorry, pillow talk and dirty talk get their wires crossed sometimes, you know me..” Richie hummed, leaning down to press a kiss to Eddie’s forehead. “You wanna go take a shower..?”

Eddie shook his head, humming softly. “Nah… sleep now, shower later..”

“Alright baby..” Richie murmured as they settled down into the gross bed sheets. Eddie would probably lament later about the state of them, but right now sleep was overcoming him. He was allowed a blissful few minutes of silence before Richie joked, “Damn, I was really looking forward to round two where I waterboard you in the bath.” 

“I’ll waterboard you in a moment if you don’t be  _ quiet _ .”

“Is that you saying you wanna try out piss kink?”

“Shut the fuck up!”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is 
> 
> @creamykaspbrak  
> creamykaspbrak.tumblr.com
> 
> if you would like to leave me sum love <3


End file.
